Fallen Angel
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: The North lies the Yukihara kingdom, filled with magic and wonders. Outsiders say its a myth but the Hyuuga kingdom sent their prince and the troop, refusing to believe so they got their dear prince kidnapped by some woman and half the troop slaughtered. (Discontinued)
1. Prolouge

**Fallen Angel**

**Short Summary:**

___A forest with thick mist and a kingdom. Is the kingdom just a myth? The Hyuuga Kingdom has conquered the East and the West. He goes to the North, to have his troop eradicted by the most beautiful lady in the world, his Fallen Angel._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish his whole troop, the most beautiful lady in the world, his Fallen Angel._

Prologue

"Well done, my son."

"... Thank you, father." Hyuuga Natsume rose from his kneeling position.

His father's kingdom over took the West and East Kingdoms. Now was the North. He always led his troops. He won. He came back and got his glory.

"Now to the Yukihara kingdom, my son."

"Of course father." Natsume bowed and went to his room.

He passed the maids who giggled and stared at him.

"Isn't he handsome?"

"I wish he would notice me..."

More giggles were heard.

He, way above handsome was most sought out. Some men even fell for him. A curse for him, he just wished they would leave him alone. many ladies of royalty tried to court him. Should it not be the other way round? Either way, he refused to get married until one woman lves him for who he is.

Night fell quickly. the full moon was out. The clouds no where to be seen.

"Let's go!" Natsume commanded and his troop of 250,000 people roared in agreement.

They charged into the forest, the sound of horses running overpowered every single sound in the vicnity. 15 minutes passed. The endless thick huge trunks of trees passing the troops and yet still in front of them just seemed to be mocking them, unable to get out of the forest alive.

Another 15 minutes pass and they came to a clearing, where they can see the sky and the moon with the stars. They saw a lake right in the middle. The mist was thick. Natsume strained his eyes to see.

A figure appeared as he came closer. A gust of wind blew the mist away revealing a woman.

The most beautiful lady they ever seen. The men blushed at her beauty. Her long silky wavy brown hair which reached her hips danced with the wind as one. her chocolate brown eyes, seemingly melt those who stare at her eyes. Her small nose, was perfect. It was not too sharp or flat. Her long legs which was shown, seem quite long and it was slim, giving it the right shape for sexiness. Her hands, her fingers were slender. Not too thin nor fat. It wasn't too long or short. Her figure, many women would die for, the men stares at her chest. She was wearing a tight fitting white simple dress which showed quite a bit of cleavage. She would be around a C. Her figure, like those slim potteries.

One word, perfect.

She scooped up water with her hands, drinking from her hands. The men urged to go forward to try to touch her once, to see she was real. Anywhere would do to prove she was real.

Natsume got down from his horse after halting his men to stop.

The lady looked at him, slowly arching her neck. His eyes met hers.

He fell for her.

Hard.

It was too late to go back now.

She was his Fallen Angel.

A rare beauty that only arises every 200 years.

Another gust of wind passed him and bloody screams filled the air. he shook his head to get hold of himself and he widened his eyes.

His Fallen Angel, standing up straight, with a frown on her face. It didn't suit her but that wasn't the problem.

"N-natsume-sama!" Natsume turned to look at his troop only to drop his sword.

Half of his troop lay in their own blood, throats slit. He turned back to look at the lady. The first rule, never to turn your back on the enemy. He saw her frown change into a smirk.

"I heard it was shameful for men to die tortured. They prefer being killed instantly... Right?" Her voice like trickling water, so pure, a melodious sound. She chuckled. it was even more beautiful.

"Pity, but leave before I kill the whole lot of you." Natsume's troop galloped off in fright, leaving Natsume behind. The lady went back to her frown. She got up and went closer to him. Holding him by the chin, she turned his head to the left and right.

"Just like him..." The lady murmured, making Natsume confused. He hit her hand away.

"What do you want?"

She smirked.

"You."

And so, his world went black.

* * *

I needed a little distraction from Hidden Leader. Well, please review if not, I can't improve my writing if its not up to your standard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

**Short Summary:**

___Is the Yukihara Kingdom just a myth? War just ended with the South, East and West. South wants to take over the North but half the troop came back saying Natsume was kidnapped by a beautiful lady with brown hair and eyes who killed half the troop. F.S Inside._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish half his troop, the most beautiful lady in the world, his Fallen Angel._

Chapter 1

Voices, murmurs, whispers, screams, laughter.

Natsume rose from his unconscious state, still a bit blur, alert quickly, to find himself behind bound to a chair. He tugged but the thick ropes bound to him extremely tight, cut into his skin making him hiss. He couldn't see. Not when he was being blindfolded. He didn't like being bound. He tried to struggle but the ropes cut deeper into his skin only to this time, make it bleed.

"Calm down!" He heard a man said. Nothing else could be heard after those words were said by a commanding voice except for the crackling of fire.

"Pull off his blindfold." He heard the man once say. He heard the sound of footsteps walking over to him and now that person was tugging of his blindfold.

Natsume opened his eyes. He was in front of a crowd, on stage. The crowd became restless and shout.

He noticed a man beside that lady, whom had knocked him out. They look similar. Perhaps, they were father and daughter? He couldn't care less unless that man was NOT connected to her and is her boyfriend, fiance or husband!

_...Since when did I care about that?_

Natsume shook his head to regain himself.

"This man," The lady spoke and everyone hushed, listening to her intently, making her smile. She smiled sweetly and walked over to Natsume.

"is my fiancee!" She finished her sentence while untying him. The crowd cheered making her laugh and the an who looked similar to her chuckle.

Once, twice, he blinked. He is engaged to her?! Since when?!

He got up shakily and glared at her.

"Who are you?" The lady smiled.

"I am your fiancee, Mikan Yukihara!"

And so, his world crashed and changed back to normal immediately minus a few more decorations in his world.

"Excuse me?!"

"Hm?"

"Since when?" He glared at her harder. Inside, he cheered.

Mikan smiled mysteriously. "Meet my father," She waved to that man and he bowed.

"Izumi Yukihara."

"... Natsume Hyuuga."

"After this, follow me to there," Mikan points at the castle, "I want to show you something." After that sentence, Izumi stepped forward.

"The celebration starts!" Everyone roared and did whatever they wanted to do.

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!"

"..."

"Fools!" Natsume's father swept away his glass of wine.

"How could one mere girl kill half the troop?"

"Sir, we are talking the truth. She said she would be taking Natsume away and told us that she would take good care of him." One soldier trembled.

"...If she had planned on killing him, she would have done it on the spot instead of bringing him somewhere to kill him would be pointless and a waste of time." Natsume's father talked to himself out loud.

_What does that girl want? It was said they would spare no one so no one has ever stepped out alive but this time... Because of Natsume? Besides, I have learned some very important information_...

Natsume's father thought hard.

"Is Natsume back? Where is he?" Everyone turned to face the petite voice of Hyuuga Aoi.

"Aoi-sama," The soldier started but the father raised his hand indicating him to stop.

"Aoi, your brother is at the North right now."

"Huh? Without soldiers?" Aoi frowned. It didn't make sense.

"... Aoi," Natsume and Aoi's father explained to her.

"Onii-chan..." Aoi looked as she were beginning to cry and she ran off just like that.

"Aoi!"

* * *

Truly, Natsume can no longer say anything.

It was too amazing. It was too fast. Their growth speed.

The South, East and West never had such things! This things called cars, electricity, wires... It just made his brain go haywire. Their clothes and shoes! Other kingdoms' clothes were more conservative. It made Natsume feel left out and he stared at his own current clothing. They didn't wear capes nor the ridiculous boots with a sword by the side.

Mikan was kind enough to explain things to him called guns and canons and bombs and the three other kingdoms only used swords, spears as weapons.

Too fast, he fainted.

"I am so glad I found him!"

_Huh? Isn't that Mikan's voice? Was I asleep just now?_

_..._

_Yeah! I fainted._

Natsume decided to pretend to sleep for a while.

"I am glad too, my daughter."

_Izumi-san?_

"I am going to wait for him!" Natsume felt some heavy weight by his side on the bed after Mikan's sentence. Probably Mikan.

"Ok. I'll be off..." Natsume heard a door shutting and that was it. He then pretended to slowly wake up.

"..."

"Oh! Natsume-san! You are awake! Good."

"... Call me Natsume."

"Ok..." Mikan trailed off.

"Ah!" Mikan knocked herself on the head. "Come now, I want to show you something!" Natsume got up from the bed, following her out of the room which he just noticed was furnished well with high quality wood and many antique vases around with a chandelier up at the ceiling.

Natsume followed her, twisting the hallways every now and then. He was starting to get lost. It was like a maze. Everything all looks the same to him.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door which looked quite plain.

"This, is my room. I want to show you a portrait." Natsume raised his eyebrow. He wanted to show her portrait? Besides, what is with the plainness of the door?

"I know it is a bit weird but you'll understand, and it is also weird to have my door look so plain, right?" Mikan smiled, as though she had just read his mind. Mikan opened the door and gestured Natsume to step in first.

The first thing he saw, was her window, with plain white simple curtains, no design, no pattern, nothing! He turned to look at the right and on the wall, was a portrait of himself... Beside Mikan. To be more exact, he was hugging her, arms around her waist, smirking while Mikan laughed. The first thing he did, he blushed but hid it with his bangs.

"W-what?"

Mikan smiled cheerily.

"Our kingdom is different here. Magic exists! My mentor gave me this," Mikan showed him the necklace she was wearing, with a shape of the arrow as a pendant.

"It pointed me to you!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't tell me that pendant helps to show people their fated one?" Natsume glared at her. Mikan frowned.

_it doesn't suit you, don't frown..._

As soon as he finished that sentence, Mikan sighed. "Indeed it does," Answering his question was difficult!

"But I don't believe it." That sentence didn't really shocked Mikan.

Its true he came from another country and there's no way he would just believe her all of a sudden. Magic was suppose to be in fairy tales, not in reality! Only her father's kingdom had magic. Others don't believe in fate like them.

"I'll make you believe it." Mikan said determined.

"All right, lets make a bet." Natsume turned towards her.

"Hm?"

"By the end of this year, if you can make me fall in love with you, I'll believe you. But, if you fail, I'm going back."

"... All right. The bet starts now."

After that sentence, Mikan pulled him towards her, hugging him and their lips connected, leaving Natsume stunned, eye wide open.

* * *

Ah... I completed this chapter so please review...


	3. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel**

**Short Summary:**

___Is the Yukihara Kingdom just a myth? War just ended with the South, East and West. South wants to take over the North but half the troop came back saying Natsume was kidnapped by a beautiful lady with brown hair and eyes who killed half the troop. F.S Inside._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish half his troop, the most beautiful lady in the world, his Fallen Angel._

Chapter 2

"Whatever in the world do you think you are doing?" Natsume pushed her away, leaving Mikan stunned for a while but she regained her self. She took a few steps back a big wind all of a sudden came in through her window, and her dress's hem danced dangerously with the wind... Showing Natsume her panties.

"..." Natsume seemed to be immune to it but the curve if his lips seem to go up right.

"Polka dots? Nice panties," He smirked.

Mikan froze.

"..."

Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"..."

Mikan unfroze.

"..."

Natsume frowned, tapping his feet.

"..."

Mikan opened her mouth.

"... GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shrieked and flattened her dress immediately.

Natsume winced but it was hard to see.

"I am going to be deaf because of you, Polka."

"Y-y-y-you... Polka...?"

"..."

"... PEVERT!!!!!"

**SLAP!**

Mikan pushed him out of the room, beet red and slammed the door on him. Panting, she slid down on the floor.

"... Sakiko-sama, are you sure its him? Did your prediction go wrong? You said his was caring, quiet and smart but which part of him is? All I see is, he being mean, a tease, talkative bastard! I will NOT fall in love with him but HE will!!!!!!!!" Mikan's eyes burned with determination.

"Just you wait, Hyuuga Natsume!!!!"

_I won't lose!_

* * *

"She is one mean bitch." Natsume glared at the plain looking door right in front of his face which was nearly touching the tip of his nose.

_Besides, what is with the plain looking room? I only saw her bed with plain white bed sheets with no designs what so ever, her EXTREME PLAIN windows with white curtains again with no design, the portrait which frames was just a plain white and her room walls painted plain white again, with her SUPER BIG closet but not a walk in which is weird for women usually have walk in closets which is also white and a mirror beside it, which has frames is also WHITE! Her bathroom! The door was open and inside plus the door is also WHITE!!!!!_

_HER BEDROOM IS PLAIN AND AS WELL AS WHITE!!!! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT WHITE!!!!_

_... Oh yeah! Her room walls were a sky blue._

_I don't think she's pretty anymore! In fact, she's plain, boring, talkative, too cheerful, too straightforward and ugly which is not my type!_

_... First time I talked to myself for so long._

"Excuse me sir?" Natsume snapped out of his unusual long train of thoughts.

"...?" Natsume turned his head to the left, while in the process, knocked his cheek against the door sice he was close to kissing it. He kept his usual facial features intact even though it was a hard knock. He saw a female in a maid costume staring at him while sweatdropping.

"What are you doing in front of the princess' room?"

"..."

"You must be Natsume-sama. Your room is in front of Mikan-sama's room." The maid assumed, indicating to a light brown door just opposite of Mikan's room.

"... Thanks." Natsume forced himself to give the most basic courtersy and went into his new room after bowing his head slightly.

_Seriously, what's wrong with her? Who in the world would be so obsessed with white? Can't she be a bit more colourful? Maybe purple? Orange? Yellow? _

Was his thought while he was walking over to the bed, not taking in his surroundings much.

_I've never met such a girl as plain as her. But,_

_I won't lose!_

**IMPORTANT AN:**

A bit short but here it is. As for Hidden Leader, for now I don't know on how to start on the next chapter so until I figure out the next chapter, I'll be doing this story. Don't worry 'cause I'll balance it well and readers will not have to wait for the Hidden Leader's next chapter for long.

So then, do me favour for now. I need all the support I can get...

So reviews?


	4. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel**

**Short Summary:**

___Is the Yukihara Kingdom just a myth? War just ended with the South, East and West. South wants to take over the North but half the troop came back saying Natsume was kidnapped by a beautiful lady with brown hair and eyes who killed half the troop. F.S Inside._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish half his troop, the most beautiful lady in the world, his Fallen Angel._

Chapter 3

Natsume woke up quite fresh, while a maid led him down to the dining area blushing all the way. After eating, Mikan raised her hand.

"Yes, my dear?" Her father asked.

"I propose a game."

"Whatever for?" He raised his eyebrow. Natsume eyed her curiosity evident in his eyes.

"I call it Revenge. Father, please be my witness." Mikan bowed.

"Sure," Her father nodded his head.

"Natsume, you're in it." Mikan glanced at him. Not pointing at him because she is a lady. She is a well bred lady.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

Mikan ignored him for a while. "Father, I have explained the rules to him. Will you help watch?"

"Hm... It gotta be fun since you thought out of it." Her father nodded with a sort of understanding in his voice and posture.

"Natsume?" Mikan smiled radiantly at him.

_Her smile is so bright and wonder- I mean disgusting!_

Natsume shook his head. Mikan stared at him with a questioning look on her face.

_The title makes sense anyway. The bet or game, she would like to say, would be us doing in each other. i suppose her father doesn't know and would be mad._

"All right," He nodded his head. "But I thought it has already started?"

"Hm... Yeah!" Natsume sweatdropped. How could she had forgotten?

Hyuuga Natsume had just learned one thing today about Mikan Yukihara.

She is a muddle headed person.

But, she was really pret-

_Stop now, and get yourself out of this foolish thoughts._

Natsume pinched himself where no one can see his bruise nor him doing it. His hand.

"All right, its settled then!!" Mikan smiled brightly.

Breakfast was finished quickly and Natsume went off to wherever he felt like it with the help of a map leaving Mikan pouting at the dining table. Her father left for political duties and she was all alone. It was extremely boring.

"Hotaru, go with me to the library to study?" Mikan smiled at her personal maid/friend. She had royal duties to do after all. She ain't a spoilt princess who always asked her daddy for help in every single thing. She wasn't lazy. She was responsible. She knew sooner or later, she would rule the kingdom, and had to be prepared in case of any emergencies that her father was missing and she had to take his place and so on.

She would stand beside her husband, with a smile on her sunny face, holding hands and rule the kingdom well. She couldn't be childish and selfish. The welfare of her people came first.

"Of course, Mikan." Hotaru nodded her head. Only when they were alone, can they call each other buy their names.

Mikan's little depression of Natsume leaving her behind soon vanished and she walked gracefully, her high heels of a few inches clicked softly on the extreme clean marble floor. not a speck of dust could be seen. You could even treat as a mirror. As much as she wanted to skip to the library, she couldn't. Besides, she wasn't some five year old that play happily with other children, without a care n the world.

She was already reading books on how to be a good leader and so on, to prepare herself and to become an educated _lady._

The library was pretty far, but she didn't need to be carried. Her legs may hurt from the long walk since the palace big but she won't complain.

It will do good to have a little walk after eating, Mikan decided.

* * *

"We can't do anything right now, Aoi." Her father consoled her. Ever since her brother disappeared, she can't help but to cry most of the time.

"B-but, onii-chan..." Aoi rubbed her eyes.

"... For now, we have to lie low and see how things goes." He grew thinner, eyebags appeared and he seemed more tired then usual. He love his son and daughter a lot and he can't bare to control their lives.

"Do you think he is..."

"Don't say such things," Her father begged.

It just made Aoi cry harder and he hugged his one and only daughter, wishing for his son to come back soon.

* * *

"Aoi... Father..." Wanting to stare at the clouds since there was nothing to do, where is the best place but of course the garden.

Wondering, do they miss him? Are they worried?

So many unknown questions raced in his head while he lied on the grass , the breeze playing with his hair. Soon, he was tired and he fell asleep just like that, under the warm sunshine.

* * *

Here's the chapter so, well, please look farward to the next but I know this is a bit boring. I'll include Ruka to this story too. Its not right without the main characters.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Fallen Angel

**Short Summary:**

___Is the Yukihara Kingdom just a myth? War just ended with the South, East and West. South wants to take over the North but half the troop came back saying Natsume was kidnapped by a beautiful lady with brown hair and eyes who killed half the troop. F.S Inside._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish half his troop._

Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed in, the curtains were not there to block the sunlight as they were sent for washing. But it was ok. It wasn't that bright anyway even though it was early in the morning after breakfast. The place did not have a speck of dust anywhere else and the only odd one out in the place was the curtains which were gone after all. High rise bookshelves blocked most sunlight, each and every shelf filled with books about everything you need to know. All arranged in genres followed by colours. There was not a space left for more books, all except for one bookshelf with one hole in the middle. It wasn't too odd.

Someone had taken the book from there. That's all to it. Nothing weird happening around here. Big, wide and flat tables were provided which was made with utmost care with the most precious wood in the kingdom, along with the same wood for chairs, all suite comfortably. Holes that were half drilled were located at the top right hand corner so that the drink would be placed there. To move less, more convenient. It was perfect as the chairs were filled with large comfy cushions to lean and sit on. Heaven for people who likes peace and quiet.

Bookshelves facing the sunlight with the tables in front as when reading, sunlight is needed as well. The reading conditions were perfect as well.

The only thing that stood out was two figures. One sitting while the other was standing. On, looking so bored, one looking so serious, reading. One wearing a plain white dress and one wearing the maids' uniform.

It wasn't weird. Not at all. It was just a maid with a master.

"Hm..." Mikan Sakura flipped the next page of the book she chose.

_On How to Be A Good Ruler_

It wasn't boring. Nor was it exciting. It was a necessity.

"Done!" She cheered, stretching out and then she reached out for her tea waiting for her, still warm with a bit of steam rising for it.

"Why don't you sit down? Its comfy you know," Mikan smiled. She patted next to her. She didn't like Hotaru waiting on her on foot. She was a friend. Not a maid.

"I won't hold back then," Hotaru pulled the chair for allowance to sit beside her. And then, she smiled softly. The sunlight illuminating her, making her more beautiful than usual.

Mikan placed, the thick blue hard leather book back into one of the bookshelves.

One of the things which Mikan is proud of is the library, is where all information are stored. It was peaceful and calming. It was her paradise.

"Is Master Natsume still stubborn?" Hotaru started the conversation.

"Unfortunately. I wish he would stay quiet. And now he what he if wins the game? Or bet." Mikan got up, turning to the specific shelf and placing it back to where it belong. After that, she chose another book, Hotaru's eyes watching her every single movement but Mikan was oblivious to it. She walked back slowly, like how a maiden should. Slow ang graceful like a swan.

That's how dense Mikan Yukihara is. She can't even have more self awareness to safe her life.

"You will still win." Hotaru said, very sure of that. She clenched her fists.

"Really?" Mikan widened her eyes, blinking. She sat down when she chose her next book. Flipping the book cover then the page.

"Yeah. No matter what... In the end, even if he does go back to his country, he will still come back because he can't forget you. That's how it is. You could say you have already won. A sure win, Mikan." Hotaru stared at her, right in the eye making Mikan a bit uncomfortable.

"..." Mikan thought hard about it and realised what Hotaru meant. She smiled.

"Thank you, Hotaru. But still, I want to make him fall for me. Cause I long..." Mikan said dreamily.

"I know," Hotaru sighed.

"That's why you are my best friend!" Mikan grinned. Hotaru pinched her cheeks.

"Cheeky girl,"

And both of them laughed.

"I think I will ask someone to escort him to town. It will be good for the townspeople and for him." Mikan said suddenly, turning serious.

"All right, I will ask someone to fetch Master Natsume then," Hotaru nodded and left the library letting Mikan have some time by herself.

* * *

There wasn't much to do. Really, it was very boring. But then again, it was his fault for leaving. She could have asked him to do something which he doesn't know what it is.

Natsume stared at the plain walls of his room, lying on the bed. It was too boring for him and besides, they don't have manga down here. His father's palace had. Tons of them. And all of them were his.

A knock came.

"Come in."

A woman stepped in. The same one who led him to this room. Unaffected by his charms as always.

"Mikan-sama asked if you would like to go to town to see how it is." The maid bowed.

"I don't want to unless she is following."

_And why would I wanna say that? Wait... I already said that! Drats! Its as if I like her companionship... I DON'T like her companionship!_

Natsume shook his head.

"... All right. I will inform Mikan-sama." With that, the maid left.

Fifteen minutes later, a knock came again.

"Come in."

Mikan appeared with a bright sunny smile on her face with a short haired amethyst eye maid. Mikan walked over to him slowly, closer to the bed while the maid stayed where she should.

"Hello."

"..." Mikan smiled at the lack of response. Probably, he was shocked that she would actually come to him.

"I heard that you wouldn't go unless I was coming." No use lying, it was futile. Natsume knew it best.

"Lets go!" Mikan grinned. Natsume widened his eyes. His heart started to feel warm.

"Before we leave, let me introduce her," Mikan waved to Hotaru.

"Hotaru Imai, my best friend!" Mikan smiled. A small smile flitted across Hotaru's face before reverting back to her usual poker face.

"..." Natsume refused to say anything and so Mikan got angry.

"Show some respect for her!"

"Why would I? She is just a maid!"

**SLAP!**

Natsume stared at Mikan. Her bangs had covered her eyes. He touched his cheek.

"DO NOT say that about Hotaru again." Mikan looked at him in the eye, obviously very upset at his rude comment and as for Hotaru, she felt a bit insulted for just being called a maid but felt better when Mikan made sure he understood that she wasn't just any maid. She wasn't really surprised.

"I see today isn't an appropriate time for us to spend time together. Today, Hotaru and I will just go by ourselves." Mikan reverted back to her usual self.

With that, they left.

Natsume slumped on his bed.

They were just getting along fine a moment ago so how did this happen?

His heart ached.

He missed her already. Yet, he denied the fact immediately the moment it came to his mind.

_My heart... It hurts. What is this feeling?_

* * *

Aye, so he doesn't know what he is feeling. Hope the chapter was to your liking.

By the way, to clear things up. When he first saw her, he just thought she was pretty, thats all. His rude comments about her being ugly and all sorts were in a fit of anger.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Fallen Angel

**Short Summary:**

___Is the Yukihara Kingdom just a myth? War just ended with the South, East and West. South wants to take over the North but half the troop came back saying Natsume was kidnapped by a beautiful lady with brown hair and eyes who killed half the troop. F.S Inside._

**Full Summary:**

_The Yukihara Kingdom which lies in the North, where it is very misty, with a thick forest where you have to pass through first. No one has ever seen it as anybody who wanders in would be killed. Sometimes, there were speculations it was just some wild animals that attacked those people and the Yukihara Kingdom was a myth but it was impossible as the corpses always shows up just outside the forest and stabbed in such a way with elegance that an animal possibly couldn't have. Rumours say that they were a kingdom with high technology and agriculture as they shut themselves out from the world. They seem to have extreme many skilled people in combat. War had just ended within the East, South and West kingdoms with the South Kingdom conquering the East and West South Kingdom, Hyuuga Kingdom, now wants to take over the Yukihara Kingdom. The prince, Hyuuga Natsume ventures into the forest with his troop to take over the Kingdom only to see a long brown haired lady demolish half his troop._

Chapter 5

A few days passed. The usual people were sitting at the dining table eating as usual except that this time, no one was talking.

Rather, for the past few days, no one spoke when eating. Yukihara Izumi finally sighed and said.

"Why are you all not talking? What about the game?" He looked unsure at the silent two.

"We are fine father," Mikan swallowed down her food before talking like everyone should. "Its just that we have not decided on what to do to each other yet."

"All right then," He shrugged and finished his meal before leaving, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone except for some guards who were there to ensure their safety. Mikan waved at the guards to step back so they wouldn't hear her conversation with Natsume.

They had not been talking to each other for these past few days ever since Natsume called Hotaru a maid, Mikan getting angry and slapping him, who left in a huff with Hotaru in tow.

"Apologise to Hotaru, don't forget." Mikan then took a small sip of her mushroom soup with a silver spoon.

"If you'll stop bothering me, I will, Polka." Natsume said suddenly after a long pause of silence but he didn't shock Mikan who still continued to sip at her soup which had left for breakfast. Or so he thought.

Mikan spit out her soup but luckily, no guards noticed except for Natsume. Coughing, Mikan placed her spoon down and cleared her throat before speaking with a hankerchief on her lips.

"I believe I had been leaving you alone for quite some time. And I will leave you alone unless its for the little game. Or bet. And don't call me that." Mikan then returned to her soup which still have quite a lot left. She felt extreme upset at the little name calling. She knew what he meant by polka. Her panties, thats it. Yeah, he saw it when the wind blew.

"I prefer to call it a game," Natsume wiped his mouth with a tissue provided. Mikan didn't know he was this childish.

"No matter how I look at it, it doesn't seem much to you if you are staying here or not." Mikan said. He did call it a game after all, a _game._

"Maybe. Who knows?" Natsume ate his eggs slowly.

"..." Sighing, Mikan picked up her spoon again and returned to her soup leaving the rest of breakfast in silence. The guards, left forgotten.

Natsume finished his breakfast at the same time as Mikan. They separated ways as Mikan wanted to go to the library once more and Natsume went to find Hotaru.

* * *

"Just you wait, Natsume. I am coming. I can't listen to your father, I'm afraid." A blond haired man then cracked his whip on his horse and he galloped in to a well known forest.

* * *

"So you see, I am sorry."

"... Never mind. If you excuse me, Master Natsume." Hotaru went back to her cleaning of Mikan's room. Natsume stood down there, just a little bit embarrassed as he never apologised to anyone before.

_Ah... the things she do to you..._

His inner voice sang. Mikan. Everything was about Mikan. No one ever got him to apologise but Mikan. No one ever made him feel this way. No one ever smiled at him with so much sincerity at the time she offered to go to town with him.

It got him good. She made him feel irritated yet a warm feeling arises every time she smiles at him. Strange, yet nice.

He wanted to feel like that again.

"I want to go to town with Mikan," He said out loud suddenly, forgetting Hotaru was still there. It definitely did shocked Hotaru but she didn't show it. She turned to look at Natsume.

"Falling for her, I see." She raised her eyebrow. Natsume blushed and bowed his head so his bangs covered part of his face where he so wanted to hide.

"No,"

"Still denying I see." Hotaru scrubbed the floors. "You are in the way," Natsume twitched at Hotaru's rudeness.

"Oi! Be more polite." He glared at her.

"I will to those I have given my respect." Hotaru stared back at him.

"Which means you don't have any respect for me."

"Obviously, no matter how you look at it, idiot." Hotaru said monotonously.

"I take back my apology."

"Childish. But I couldn't care less about that half hearted apology." Hotaru now then set to polish the floor which just Natsume even more upset so he could no longer be bothered with her so he left with Hotaru staring at his back but he did not notice before he slammed the door then she continued on with her work.

Irritated, he roamed about the palace in search of something to do.

He just so happened to see Mikan carrying a huge stack of books which shot way pass her head.

"Need help?" He walked over to her.

_What in the world am I doing???_

Natsume scolded himself in the head.

"I can mange, thank you," Mikan muttered and walked off.

"Do you know where's the library?" Natsume asked.

_Of all places, the library?_

Natsume slapped himself mentally. Mikan stopped in her tracks. Jerking her books, she tried extreme hard to maintain the balance she sought in which she succeed with sheer luck.

"... That purple door." With that, she left with her quick lighted footsteps of a dancer.

Natsume stared at the small figure that was just getting smaller whom is Mikan Sakura till she disappeared completely.

_Just what in the world am I doing? Staring and lending help towards HER?!_

Natsume scolded himself mentally and walked towards the door which Mikan had pointed out. Touching the cold golden handle of the door knob, he pushed it open and a gust of wind blew at his face.

Naturally, he closed his eyes and reopened to find a very nice library. Pinkish white curtains to brighten the room stands out a lot. Books closely packed together. Bookshelves were quite shiny, the place was furnished well.

Surveying his surroundings, he stepped into the huge place for a closer look. Everything looked normal all except for that door.

Yes, a door. A extreme dark blue door that was close to black if you do not look closer. But, that wasn't the part that it was odd. It was chained up with a padlock which just made Natsume curious. Also, there was a mat just in front of the door. Weird, right? If the door was locked, who would take so much effort just open and close?

He walked closer to the door. It just made him more curious then even. His feet on the mat and so he felt something hard underneath the mat.

_Perhaps..._

Natsume lifted the mat and so there was a key.

_The person must be stupid to hide the key here._

* * *

"Ahchoo!" Mikan sneezed.

"Bless you," Hotaru handed her a piece of tissue.

"Thanks," Mikan sniffed. "I wonder who was talking about me."

"Someone who was talking bad about you." Hotaru replied instantly in a monotonous voice.

"Ahhhh! You are so mean!" Mikan pouted at Hotaru and went back to her books.

"But Mikan... The door..." Mikan widened her eyes and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Natsume reached for the key and inserted it in to the lock. Just like magic, it disappeared and Natsume just got EVEN more curious.

Gripping hard on to the door knob, his heart thumping wildly, cold sweat starting to break out, so scared, he never felt before.

_Do I? Or do I not?_

He decided to open it anyway. Since when was he ever to not let this kind of mysterious things out of his hands?

Opening the door, it was oiled well. There wasn't a single creak. but then again, every single door probably did not have any creaks in them. Entering the place, the door slammed shut which just made him just a _little _shocked. He looked around. It was dark and the only source of light was a lamp on a wooden table. Unlike any other places in the castle he had been. The place was made out of stones. Strange, right?

Taking the lamp which held a dim light, he noticed a row of stairs leading down. But to where?

All he need to do is to find out right? He had done it before and he can do it again. Eerie, creepy, it didn't stopped him. Not him. He is Hyuuga Natsume after all.

Slowly and cautiously, he approached the stairs.

**Tap, tap, tap...**

Came his footsteps as he went down even further. He heartbeat went even faster. It was too quiet for his liking. He came to the last step. it was quite bright here.

"Ah..." He heard a young maiden's voice whisper.

"Is that you, Mikan-chan?" It came again. Okay, for some reason, today he has been too curious but that doesn't matter for now.

"No." Natsume stepped forward, a bit suprised to see a woman... About 20 to be locked up in this... jail? She was sitting on the floor.

A silver haired woman whose hair ended in curls at her mid back with blood red eyes, too hypnotising. So sharp and peircing, her eyes, her presence made Natsume scared. But he couldn't show it.

"Who are you?" The woman stared at him. A bit curious as to who he is.

"Hyuuga Natsume." He replied without hesitation. He didn't resist. He felt if he ever did that, he would never get out of here alive.

"I see. Mikan-chan has talked much about you." She smiled like how a maiden would.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Sakiko." She smiled.

"Why are you here?" Natsume didn't really like her.

"Because Mikan-chan's father didn't liked my presence." Sakiko sighed.

"Why?" He urged. He wanted the truth. She'll give it to him.

"Perhaps he thought I was dangerous? I am her mentor in magic, arts, and martial arts. I have a little ability of pointing out who are fated to be together." She smiled mysteriously under the dim light of the lamp. but that wasn't the only source of light.

"So you are the one who told her such lies." Natsume accused and she shook her head slowly.

"Never have I lied or my powers would have been stripped off. God is strict with us,"

"Who is God?"

"The creator of the world. He can strip off our powers or bring more to us. In return, we must live truthfully. That's all he ask."

"Of all places, I believe this isn't the normal dungeon?"

"No."

"Why in such a place?"

"I like the library as well. Mikan-chan is very kind. She had a place built just for me. She tries to make things comfortable for me. She thought with having the library beside the place, I would feel more at ease. Look," Sakiko pointed into the darkness and Natsume squinted his eyes.

"A crystal marble? A bed? Personal toilet?"

"Everything I need is here," Sakiko laughed. "That marble shows me the sunshine and I can see whatever is going on outside except there are some limitations. Its lonely here after all. She helps me to bring books down too,"

"Like?"

"Which?"

"The marble."

"Certain things," She smiled mysteriously.

"Why did you answer all of my questions easily? You show no hesitation to show." He was a bit suspicious.

"I wouldn't. Not from Mikan-chan's soon to be husband."

"I am not."

"Whatever," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did you tell Mikan such lies?"

"Calling her by her name I see," Sakiko smirked. Natsume blushed a deep red and Sakiko caught it and smirked. She left it at there. She didn't want to tease him too much.

"Answer my question!" He was a bit pissed.

_Why ever in the world didn't I call her Polka?_

"I am not obliged to do so," She sang.

"Please." He growled. She smiled.

"I have never told her lies. I was never wrong. You will be with her."

"I won't."

"Yet. In the future, you will."

"I'm tired of you."

"So am I." Natsume clenched his fists and Sakiko laughed.

"You shouldn't come here anymore."

"Why?"

"Mikan-chan wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"A lot of questions I see. You ask too much."

"..."

"... Really, you should or it will be to la-" Sakiko widened her eyes. Natsume turned around to see Mikan Yukihara staring back at them with a flame of ball at her hands. With her usual white dress, this time, she wore white heels which made her look more elegant then usual. Not to mention the dim light making her look more enticing.

"I knew it," Mikan said. "I had a hunch you would be curious about the locked door so I came rushing back but I see you have every answer you need." Mikan stepped forward, moving closer towards Natsume and Sakiko.

"..." Sakiko didn't really know what to do. Mikan was too skilled.

"Liar. You were listening the whole time." Mikan smirked. Natsume was sharp. It can't be a coincidence that Mikan came down. But... SHE HEARD HIM CALLING HER MIKAN!!!!! That, we will settle later. Right now, the most important thing is to deal with Mikan which won't be easy!

"Bingo, I was. I masked my presence. Even my mentor couldn't tell." She clapped her hands.

"As good as always," Sakiko praised.

"Thank you," Mikan did a slight bow. "I guess my pretention of pretending to 'have just come down' didn't work."

"Why did you let her answer all questions I need?" Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"So you wouldn't have any doubts about me." Mikan replied without hesitation.

"I won't marry you. I'll get out of here." Natsume sweared.

"I'll be waiting for that," Mikan said scarcastically, folding her arms.

"Fate is unavoidable. The present is fate. What we are doing, speaking, all is fate. You'll never escape fate. Its fate if you commit sucide and so on..." Sakiko explained.

"Unavoidable~!" Sakiko sang.

"Let's go." Mikan commanded.

"Bye bye~!" Sakiko waved with a grin. It was a miracle she could still smile after all this time. Mikan pushed Natsume out of the place and locked it back up and the key, she took it from Natsume, and she kept it in her pocket. Turning towards him, she opened her mouth.

"I know you said something bad about me but I will let it go for now."

_But isn't it just plain stupid to have a key hidden underneath the mat?_

Natsume sweatdropped.

"Let's go,"

"Where?"

"To town. With Hotaru. I'll keep my books on hold for now." Mikan replied.

"All right," Natsume nodded his head.

* * *

Okay, there's a poll on my profile. Please vote okay?

Well after this chapter, I'll continue Hidden Leader.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come," Mikan said, still in her white outfit. This time, she wore a wig. Natsume obeyed, a wig on head with Hotaru behind the both of them.

For once, Natsume took a really good look at the kingdom. Up in the air, he sees women flying on brooms, holding on to umbrellas, walking on plain air leaving behind clouds that look like ripples in the pond, using feathered wings or leaning on chairs that take them to wherever they want to while for men, it was wings that looked like bat wings, sitting on clouds, walking without any trace of clouds and sitting on chairs.

He blinked.

Clouds which are near Earth's surface.

Flying chairs...

Wings...

Flying umbrellas...

He mentally smacked himself. As if the cars, electricity and stuff wasn't enough for him when Mikan explained to him. He looked at the ground.

It wasn't any better.

Animals.

Tigers...

Lions...

Rabbits the same size as those ferocious monsters...

He studied them further. Mikan laughed.

"We use them for transport purposes."

"Then what happened to all _the cars?"_

"Hm..." Mikan tapped her chin. Behind her, Hotaru remained emotionless.

"We only use them when in need."

"Like?"

"Emergencies when our magic is sealed."

"..." Natsume gaped a little, eyes widening. There must be so much more to learn. Mikan laughed at his expression. Hotaru smirked.

"There are more to see. Let's go," Mikan reached her hand out to his. Natsume glanced at it and smirked.

He gently took hold of it and with that, Mikan and him, followed by Hotaru, walked down the pathway of the Yukihara kingdom.

* * *

The blonde man struggled.

Hard.

He was stuck in the forest for quite some time and could not move forward due to certain vines.

They seem to be alive, trapping him in any way they can.

No matter how hard he tugged, the vines refused to budge but rather, just seem to grow even tighter on his leg. He long lost his horse to the forest and was forced to travel by foot. Reaching his hand to free himself, his hand got tangled too.

He growled.

Just then, he heard footsteps to the north. He spun his head only to see a towering man in his late 30s staring at him.

"Send him to the palace," His low voice frightened the man a little. A younger looking man who is much smaller built nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

With that, the man's heart rose.

He just may be able to see Natsume once more.

* * *

On the streets Natsume gazed at everything. The people ate strange food that's for sure, including clothing.

"Are you hungry? I am." Mikan asked all of a sudden. Natsume paused his sightseeing.

"I suppose we could get one of those _potions _that you were talking about." He said casually.

"OK!" Mikan beamed.

She then gave Hotaru some money to go buy new shoes for herself since her's was going to spoil.

"I will be back soon. Let's contact by phone."

"OK!"

Hotaru left swiftly while Mikan brought Natsume to a potion shop.

Mikan opened the door and the bell rang.

"Welcome!" A waitress said cheerfully. "Please," The waitress lead them to a spot where they can look out of the window. Natsume sat on the chair that he was not used to since back in his kingdom, the chairs were different.

But when he sat himself down, it felt much comfortable than the ones back in his kingdom.

The waitress passed them two menus, bowed and walked off to attend to other customers.

Mikan hummed while flipping through her menu. Natsume observed his surroundings for a while before seeing the menu.

* * *

**Appetisers **

_Hyper Ruby _

_Aqua Berry _

_Emerald Shimmer _

_Citrus Burst _

_Onyx _

_Cloudair_

**Main Course**

_Sea Island_

_Shiny Amethyst_

_Peppy Love_

_Coconut Brown_

_Sunny Sunshine_

_Misty Wonder_

**Dessert**

_Rozen Red_

_Rippled Ripple_

_Orang Orang_

_Dark Matter_

_Love D. Eclair_

_Lemon Pine_

* * *

"..." Natsume was confused, stunned.

"You done?" Mikan's voice snapped him to reality.

"What?"

"Hm...? What's wrong"

"... What kind of names are these?" Natsume pointed towards the menu. Mikan frowned in confusion.

"As what they say."

"Huh?"

"Look, just choose three, okay?" Mikan sighed.

"Fine. I choose Cloudair, Sea Island and Rozen Red." Natsume said and let his tense shoulders relax against the comfy seats. Mikan nodded her head and waved towards the waitress.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"We would like a Cloudair, Sea Island, Rozen Red, Emerald Shimmer, Misty Wonder and Rippled Ripple." Mikan said, handing back the two menus.

"Okay. Please wait for you order. It will come in exactly 15 minutes." The waitress bowed and left to collect more orders.

Exactly 15 minutes later, the orders came. Natsume turned to look at the table.

The waitress bowed and left.

"Drinks?"

"Yes." Mikan took her Emerald Shimmer.

"..."

"How can I drink all these weird drinks? What happen to the food?"

"This place is all about drinks. Don't worry, it will fill up your stomach well like any other normal food."

"So you say this place has no normal food?"

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry and just drink. This drinks are special, okay?"

"... Fine." Natsume took the Rozen Red but all of a sudden, Mikan slapped his hand.

"Always take your appetisers followed by your main course then your dessert. Didn't anyone tell you to do that in order? No one ever takes dessert first."

An angry mark appeared on his head.

"All are drinks, how am I suppose to know which is which?"

"... Drink this, then this, and then this." Mikan placed his drinks in order.

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Natsume grabbed his Cloudair and sucked the drink.

After drinking, they met up with Hotaru.

At the entrance of the castle, Natsume saw two men carrying a blonde man.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Natsume turned to look at Mikan.

"That man..." He pointed at him. Mikan had a understanding look.

"He must be one of those man who was caught in the forest. He should not be from here..." Natsume then saw the man's face.

His eyes widened.

He was angry.

No.

Way beyond that.

Mad.

Without warning, Natsume dashed towards the man and punched the other two.

He hissed.

"What have you done to him...!"

* * *

Phew! Done with this chapter! I updated this since the last time I updated was the 1 January 2010.

Review please, comments much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Natsume! Restrain yourself! What is going on?" Mikan grabbed hold of one of his arms, trying to hold him back from rushing towards the unconscious blond.

"Ruka!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Mikan all of a sudden let go of her grasp on Natsume, making him nearly fall flat on his face but he quickly got his balance. He glared at Mikan.

"What? I am confused."

"... Here I thought you were smart but it seems that it is very much the opposite." Natsume commented, walking towards the blond.

"Me?... Stupid...?" Mikan blinked once. Twice.

"Natsume! I am not stupid! I just need time to think!" She huffed, walking towards him to smack him.

"No one takes much time as you to think, youjo." He said, while taking back the blond. Mikan's face grew red, her fists clenched, trying not to pull her hair.

"Take that back!" She snapped.

"I'll think about it." Natsume said, supporting the blond, heading to the palace.

"Sorry Natsume-sama but we need to bring him to see the king. He may be a thre-"

"He is no threat!" Natsume's eyes flashed angrily, cutting the soldier off. For a moment, the soldier's face crumpled. Natsume was not going to back down.

"Hey! Sorry, please leave. I will handle this affair." Mikan cut in before a bashing may occur. The soldier knelt down.

"As you wish." Then he left after giving Natsume a quick glance.

"Hey, Natsume," She approached the enraged man cautiously and slowly.

"Let's bring him to your room, okay? Then you can tell me about him." She said kindly. Natsume stared at her for a while, as if contemplating if he should agree. An angry mark appeared on her face.

"Hey! I am not going to harm him, okay?" She waved her hands up and down. He smirked.

"All right,"

"Let me help you," She said, without waiting for his response, swinging one of the blonde's arm over her shoulders.

"Let's go," She said. Natsume can't help but sigh.

* * *

_My body feels light. My back seems to have something soft behind it._

_Is it a bed?_

_Am I sleeping?_

_But why?_

_..._

_..._

_Ah... now I remember. I wanted to see Natsume. I must find him._

_If so..._

_I must wake up._

The man opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a very strange circle object hanging on the ceiling. It was bright. It does brighten the room well. It even has designs on it.

He wonders what it is.

He sat up. Just like he had thought, he was lying on a bed.

It was a rich red made out of velvet.

Very high class and expensive.

He turns to his right. He sees a window, with white curtains draped on it. Beside it, had a painting of a very strange town. It had people flying! With many strange objects too. He got interested. He got out of the bed, getting closer to the painting.

"Like what you see?" The voice snapped Ruka and he turned to face the voice.

"Who are you?" He sees a woman with long brown hair and eyes smiling at him. Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees...

"Natsume!" He burst. He walked towards Natsume.

"Natsume, everyone is worried about you! Ao-"

"Ruka, let me explain." Natsume cut him off.

A few minutes later he was told everything.

Everyone's first emotion would be shock. Ruka was no exception.

"Aoi thought you have died. Your father thinks the opposite but both are naturally sad and depressed." Ruka said. Natsume's face hardens.

"Natsume?" Mikan looked at him worriedly.

"I am fine." Was all he said. Just then, Ruka widened his eyes.

"Oh! I am Ruka! Nogi Ruka! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." He bowed. Mikan laughed.

"Nah, me too! I am Mikan. Yukihara Mikan! Nice to meet you!" She shook hands with Ruka.

"But I am sorry, Ruka-kun but you must stay here since you know us. My kingdom cannot let you go. Nor Natsume." She gave a sad expression.

"Ah... Its okay for me since my parents don't really care about me and besides, they have my brothers as a replacement for me but Natsume..." He turned to look at Natsume.

"I am fine," He said, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"... Dream." Mikan said.

"What?" Both man turn to look at her.

"Natsume, I know I am breaking rules. But whatever I say in this room must not be known to anyone outside, okay?" Just before anyone could say anything, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Mikan said.

Hotaru walked in.

"Mikan-sama, I have prepared tea for you, Natsume-sama and the guest."

"Let me introduce you to the guest, he is Ruka-kun! Ruka-kun, she is Hotaru, my best friend!" Mikan beamed.

"Nice to meet you," Both said, bowing. Hotaru then handed tea to Mikan, Natsume and then finally to Ruka.

"Thanks!" Mikan said cheerily. Natsume nodded his head.

"Thank you." Ruka bowed his head. For a split second, he saw Hotaru smile. His eyes widened.

That smile, was the most beautiful one he saw. Her eyes shined that moment, making her eye colour stand out more. Her pale complexion just made her stand out even more.

He blushed but realised that there were others in the room so he regained himself quickly but not without Natsume and Hotaru noticing.

"Okay, let me continue." Mikan said, while Hotaru closed the door.

"Natsume, I can help you see your father and sister but only in dreams."

"Mikan-sama, do you perhaps mean the Conscious Dream?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Mikan nodded her head.

"The Conscious Dream is a type of pill that you take just before you sleep. Then, you will start to dream. The pill will help lead you to your father and daughter. You can communicate with them BUT Natsume, you cannot give away my kingdom's position. That is all I ask you."

"I agree to your terms."

"We have every single ingredient except for one herb."

"What is that?" Ruka asked.

"It is the Dream Herb, the most important factor of the pill."

"If you do not have it and take the pill, you can never dream again." Hotaru said.

"Huh? Why? Are dreams important?" Ruka asked once more.

"Dreams may affect the person psychologically. Without dreams, it is like a part of your life is gone."

**AN: The above sentence is what I made up. If its true, well, then its true!**

"I see. So where do we get this herb?" Natsume asked, staring straight at Mikan in the eye.

"... The most dangerous place in the North, Mist Monster Mountain, also known as MMM. It has thick fogs till the point where you can't see yourself, the place is very steep and slippery and you may fall down anytime and there are monsters that live there. The two-headed hybrid, the heads of eagles and the body of a lion plus the silk wolf." Mikan took a sip of her tea.

"The hybrid acts just like a lion but the head may peck at you. It is red, with yellow-gold eyes and they... Are fond of... Eyeballs."

"... That's disgusting." Both Natsume and Ruka felt like vomiting.

"I know. The silk wolf is the colour of silver mixed with grey, the eyes of a midnight blue and the fur as smooth and soft as silk. Its claws are much sharper and longer than that of a normal wolf. That was all we could gather since that place is dangerous and no one dares to go near there. The herb should be at the top." Mikan finished, taking another sip of her tea.

"So are you still willing to go there? I of course can survive down there since that was my training place while learning magic." Natsume smirked.

"If a girl like you can survive down there, I don't see why can't I." Mikan fumed.

"Just to let you know, they are the most horrendous creatures ever."

"Bring it on." Natsume smirked.

* * *

"Well, we are here." Mikan peered up at the huge mountain.

"It is a good thing you know magic, Mikan. Now we can see clearly and prevent ourselves from slipping while walking up the mountain." Ruka commented.

The four, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru were at the mountain.

"Well, my mentor taught me high level attack and defense spells to prepare me to come here. I came here to actually practice and or learn my non slip spell and clear vision spell." Mikan shrugged.

"If you practiced here, why couldn't you gather more information on those monsters?" Natsume questioned.

"Their movements are unpredictable. Come, let's go." Mikan led the way.

So they ventured in, preparing for whatever troubles were there.

* * *

A chapter cause I neglected this story... T_T Sorry everyone!

Review, okay?


	9. Chapter 8

So so so sorry for the late update!... I think almost everyone lost interest in this lame and stupid story.. Ha…Ha…

Right. Sorry for the delay. A lot of things happened and for the whole of this year, I never really felt like writing, no thanks to my math horrible teacher. She works only to fill her stomach and fills you with harsh words then demoralises you. She's a two faced person!... Lets just end here or I will continue ranting…

* * *

Chapter 8

Mikan quickened her pace which the rest followed suit.

"Oi, why are we walking faster?" Natsume grumbled, glaring at Mikan. He had his hands in his pocket and with him walking stiffly, it was a dead give away that he was not very happy at the moment. Hotaru looked up from where she was originally looking, her feet, and stared at Mikan. Ruka had a sort of realisation that had just dawned on him and looked towards Mikan, as if she had the answer... Which she most probably did.

"Oh, uh... Its best to do things quickly to be more efficient, you know." Mikan laughed nervously. Hotaru widened her eyes with a light bulb hovering over her head.

_DING, DING, DING!_

Hotaru sighed. She's definitely Mikan's best friend.

"Hotaru-san, what's the matter?" Ruka asked, as he tucked a lock of hair behind his left ear.

"..." Hotaru sighed again. "This baka, got us lost. If you want to get angry and blame someone, you'll have to go after her." She crossed her arms and huffed, her cold amethyst eyes shifted towards Mikan, whom flinched.

"Mikan... I thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong, huh..." Natsume said slowly, poison dripping from every word he said. Everyone could tell, he was immensely angry. They had stopped the moment Hotaru had explained Mikan's weird action and Natsume was already gritting his teeth, he left foot planted on a nearby rock firmly, shifting it hardly against the rock, nearly spoiling the shoe.

"Eeep!" Mikan squeaked from being found out from the embarrassing truth, blushed beet red. "Sorry!" She bowed once to the each of them, her face getting redder.

"Tch." Was Natsume's response as he placed his foot back to the ground.

"Mah, it can't be helped since you haven't ben here for a long time, right?" Ruka said nervously, sweat dropping.

"Yeah... Still its no excuse..." Hotaru said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Hotaru..." Mikan cried.

"Anyway, lets quickly get the Dream Herb and somehow... Leave this place, okay?" Ruka said, even more nervous then before, due to the increasing black aura that Natsume and Hotaru were giving off.

"Humph! Let's get moving." Hotaru muttered and started to walk. Natsume combed his hair through his fingers and followed Hotaru.

"Ruka! Thank you for saving me!" Mikan cried, tugging his sleeve.

"No, its all right, let's just catch up with them!" Ruka smiled and patted her shoulder. Mikan sniffed and nodded her head slowly.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of shiny eyes gleamed within the many bushes.

* * *

"Oh yeah... This mountain have a few more crossroads... I just remembered, ah... Hahaha... Ha..." Mikan scratched her head.

In front of them, there are two ways to choose from.

"Left, or right, can't we just go with either one?" Natsume sighed, irritated.

"Of course not," Mikan placed her hands on her hips. "Sometimes, the path may lead to a cave full of those monsters. We can't just decide on a path without reason."

"And how are you going to decide with _any_ reason?" Natsume raised an eyebrow and stared at Mikan. She got stumped for a moment but regained herself.

"Well, how about... Flip the coin?" She said weakly. Natsume flared, with visible fire surrounding his body, his eyes growing redder.

"The monsters are undoubtly smart." Natsume restrained himself to hit Mikan and made himself pay attention to the smart voice of Hotaru. "They leave no tracks or clues to know which path is to their lair. That's why they can be unpredictable. Flipping the coin might be the best chance we have at the moment. There's no way Mikan would all of a sudden recall the pathways of the mountain." She concluded, deep in thought. "This method may be stupid but may be lucky. We only have this baka to thank."

Natsume clenched his fists. It was the only choice they have.

"Fine."

Ruka nodded his head.

"I have a coin..." Mikan said weakly, as she dug it out from her bag pack. Placing it on her thumb, she gulped.

"Wait. I hear footsteps." Ruka turned his body behind.

"And a growl." Hotaru added quietly.

"Two eagle heads with a lion's body, and silverish grey fur." Natsume said, his eyes narrowed. He had a sword behind him and if it was ever needed, he wouldn't hesitate to draw it.

"They have never team up before!" Mikan gasped.

All three creatures took a step forward and all of a sudden, they charged.

"Run!" Mikan shouted. She grabbed a nearby hand and ran to the left.

"..." Hotaru did the same as Mikan, except that she ran to the right.

* * *

**With Mikan**

"Ruka, faster!" Mikan called, as she ran. She was dragging Ruka by his wrist, to make him run faster.

"Yeah! But we were separated from Hotaru-san and Natsume!" Ruka said, scared. He turned to look at the two two headed hybrids chasing after them behind, gaining closer and closer. He clenched his fists, pushing his legs to run faster.

"We can meet up with them later! But then, I never expected them to team up, both the Silk Wolf and the two headed hybrid. I guess I was wrong and underestimated them." Mikan said, panting harshly.

"Eh? They've never did so!" Ruka cried in disbelief.

"Yeah! They prefer to stay with their own kind and try not to interfere with one another, prefering to stay out of others way. I believe they know that fighting with one another will gain nothing out of it! But to team up...!" Mikan clenched her fists and tried to run faster, passing numerous bushes and rocks along the mountain path.

A bush in front of them rustled suddenly and out jumped, two more two headed hybrids.

Mikan and Ruka halt, Mikan gritted her teeth and Ruka had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"We're trapped! Mikan-san, you don't look like you have the energy to fight. I'll try to shoot them with my gun so stand back!" Ruka offered, walking in front of her.

"No! Guns won't work! I can still fight. Somehow, we'll get out of this mess...!" Mikan said, gripping his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Somehow..." Mikan took a step forward, already creating a ball of fire in her palm.

_"Give us your eyeballs, your flesh... Your soul...!"_

"What?" Mikan growled.

_Soul? Why would they ask for something like that? Something is wrong..._

"They can talk?" Ruka gaped.

"Our souls, are not for you to take!" Mikan snarled and hurled the ball of fire at them. Two more two headed hybrids lunged at her, ready to tear off her flesh but she dodged it.

"You speak of something so important, there's definitely something wrong with you and I'll find out!" Mikan swore.

* * *

**With Hotaru**

"To team up, heh, they either have lost their senses or are just desperate for food." Hotaru said harshly.

"They've never done so? Then something must have made them do so!" Natsume said out of the blue. "And let go of my hand!" Hotaru glared at him in the eye and released it with a fling.

"As if I had wanted to hold your hand." She snorted. Then, she stared at him thoughtfully, before looking back in front.

"It's gaining speed. We have to run faster!" Natsume called. Hotaru nodded her head but both skidded to a stop.

In front of them, there were already two more Silk Wolves in front, to ambush them. One was already behind them. Both of them panted harshly.

Unconsciously, Hotaru took a step backwards, towards the mountain wall. Natsume followed, to give himself more space to draw the sword behind his back. The three Silk Wolves that cornered them took a step forward.

"This situation is bad... This type of area is hard to fight. We are at the disadvantage. We are not used to it unlike them." Hotaru said calmly but the bead of sweat on her forehead betrayed her voice.

"I agree with you but we can't just do nothing." Natsume said, tightening the grip on his sword and unsheathed it a little.

"Put it back, they'll just snap it into two." Hotaru said calmly. Natsume did so, a bit unwilling. There was nothing he could do and that made him upset. Hotaru knew this area better than him and he knew better than to challenge her knowledge.

_"Give us your flesh, your blood... Your soul..!"_

Both Hotaru and Natsume got more alert at the raspy voice. They deduced it to be the Silk Wolves.

"I didn't know they could talk..." Natsume raised an eyebrow, without breaking eye contact with the Silk Wolves.

"They could... But they've never said something like giving up our soul. You're right. Something is wrong." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Their eyes have no lust. They were only suppose to have that. Look..."

Natsume looked at their eyes a little more closer.

Nothing.

Nothing close to bloodlust and even better.

Nothing.

"... Something is wrong around here. Something must be controlling them or perhaps threatening them."

"We need to find Mikan and Ruka for now." Natsume said, as he stepped forward.

"Not without defeating them. They won't let us go so step back..." Hotaru pulled him back while taking a step forward and adjusted the ugly orange bow that clung and clashed with her hair.

"I'll defeat them."

* * *

So yeah... A cliffy. Well, sorry for the delay, its been so long and I won't give any lame excuse so,

SORRY SORRY SORRY!

*Palms above head*

Hope you're satisfied with this. This idea just came out today so I tried to complete this chapter today. Well, just leave any comments if you have... Yeah.


	10. AN

**Dear all,**

**I am really sorry for not continuing the story for so long but I can't seem to remember what I've planned for this story as a lot of things happened for the past two years.**

**So, I am afraid it will be discontinued unless I remember what I've planned for this story but most likely not. Extremely sorry to all of my readers.**

**You were the best.**

**Love,  
SOTDC**


End file.
